Stefan's Thoughts
by Chiyoku Shibata
Summary: Drabble, One-Shot, Ripper!Stefan. Stefan's thoughts during the moments when he's with Klaus during the season 2 finale. Spoiler warnings, in case you haven't seen it, yet, but nothing too detailed on the episode itself. More description inside.


**chiyoku says: **Hi, gang!

First of, **SPOILER WARNING **stop reading if you haven't seen the season 2 finale! You've been warned, moving on, I should be working on my HP story, but I've been too depressed lately. Even today, I was so out of it... but then I saw the season finale for Vampire Diaries, and suddenly, I was awake. I felt like I describe Stefan to be here, on this drabble, finally awake, and too drunk on his true nature. All I could think about when I finished watching was: there's gonna be so many new fickies after this. And I figured that mine should be the first. Well, the first, sorta, kinda.

This is a one-shot, drabble, of Stefan's thoughts during the moments when he's with Klaus. I know I mention the words _in love_ but I mean it platonically, not romantically, so don't worry (or sorry, for those of you who are slash fans) It's kinda dark, I guess... but not really, just mentions of blood, and lots if it, but then, if you watch the series, then you obviously don't care.

Here we go! Enjoy! And please **review** to let me know what you think! I might even consider writing more Reaper!Stefan in the future, if I get a good turn out of reviews, and fave adds. XD

**Stefan's Thoughts**

I couldn't believe it when Klaus brought to me that woman. I knew I could smell human in the room we were in, but I couldn't pin point it. Then he bit her, and allowed me to see the broken skin on her neck before he pushed her loose, and allowed her to run. I still can't believe I didn't hesitate, but I was so drunk on human blood by then. She was so unbelievably tasty, her blood... so fresh, so warm; I could feel the pulse beneath the skin, I could feel the beat of her heart on my lips as I drank deeply from her. I can't bring myself to regret it, not just yet. It was so amazing, so incredible. Nothing like the last time I almost killed a woman. This time, there was no hesitation, not even thoughts of Elena as I felt the woman's heart slow down, and finally stop.

A hunter, he called me, a reaper. He couldn't be more right. No matter how long ago that life was for me, once I started, it all rushed back to me, like I had never stopped. Killing that woman had felt so right, so simple. Like it was meant to be. The moment the blood started flowing down my throat, I was lost. Lost in it, lost in him, even. Klaus, the one who brought back my true nature.

I knew Damon was alright, now, and I knew Elena would be alright, because she had Damon now, and he'd take care of her. I just couldn't stop thinking about that woman, her blood, and Klaus, and whatever he wanted me for. I knew there had to be a reason, some... ulterior motive, as it were. There always was. But, right at this moment, it didn't really matter that much, because I was so drunk on blood, and so in love with the man who had brought me back.

The first moment Klaus handed me that bag of blood, I could had felt my own blood run cold. That blasted ancient had that permanent smirk on his face, and it was bloody infuriating to me looking at it. But it was for Damon, I had to drink it. I owed him, for damning him to this life with me, for being just too selfish and used to his company. Now I wouldn't let him die, not like this, so I drank the first bag, and then I drank the second, and the third, and then I lost count.

I was afraid to look at Katherine at first, didn't want to see what look she had, what emotion would color her face as she saw me drink human blood like I was. But then I forgot her, and there was only me, and Klaus, and the blood he kept giving me, one after the other. And suddenly I was just lost in it, in him, and even his pleased smirk didn't bother me anymore. It made me feel high, whether it was just the blood, twisting my feelings against me, or my true nature, being allowed to roam free for the first time in decades, it didn't matter. The blood tasted great, and the pleased look Klaus kept giving me just made the blood taste even better.

I came back to myself when he allowed Katherine to leave, and a feeling of dread overcame me; would she just disappear with the cure, never to be seen again? Would she just let Damon die? I wanted to think on this some more, but there was a pool of cold blood beneath me, spilt on the floor. And the smell of it kept me dizzy, high, and I couldn't concentrate long enough to become _angsty, serious_ Stefan. Before I could think on what fate would befall my brother, Klaus gave me another bag of blood, and like a thirsting man having been saved from the desert, I had moaned, and growled slightly, before tearing open the bag and drinking fast from it.

Klaus couldn't have smirked more if he tried, couldn't have been more pleased, except for later, after I was cleaned, and he was burying his own brother with the rest of his family; He had brought to me that woman, wanting for me to prove myself to him, prove that I was finally awake. I couldn't stop myself from killing her, and it didn't even cross my mind that I shouldn't kill her; I drank from her, and dropped her lifeless, empty, body. Much like an empty bottle, I just dropped it, and desired to rip open another bottle. Klaus looked so happy, so pleased, and I was so lost by then, so high on blood, so high on the company of Klaus, that I would have done anything to stay by his side, and to keep drinking with him.

Not Damon, not even Elena, had crossed my mind after I killed that woman; all there was right at that moment, was the desire for more, and love for the man who had brought me back from the husk of angst that I'd been for decades.

**~drabble ends~**


End file.
